A Penguin's Fuzzy Little Friend
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Takes place after the episode; "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge". Everyone in the zoo is fooled by the performance Julien and Blowhole gave, and none of them expect the deeper rooted plot to rule the zoo and the world. But something else is in Julien's eye. SkipJu
1. Prologue: Double, Double Agent

**So I was re-watching the Dr. Blowhole episode, and this idea crossed my mind. Please keep in mind that this is suppose to take place after that episode, and has nothing to do with the episodes that followed.**

A PENGUIN'S FUZZY LITTLE FRIEND

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

* * *

><p>Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?<br>In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
>As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do<p>

-Betrayed by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE: DOUBLE, DOUBLE AGENT<p>

Das Schicksal hat mich angelacht

und mir ein Geschenk gemacht

Warf mich auf einen warmen Stern

Der Haut so nah dem Auge fern

(Destiny smiled on me

and gave me a present

Threw me on a warm star

So close to the skin, so far from the eye)

-_Mann Gegan Mann _by Rammstein

* * *

><p>"Do you think Skippa really fell for dis plan?" Asked a ring-tailed lemur to a large bottle-nose dolphin beside him.<p>

"Of c-c-course." The dolphin clicked. "He doesn't suspect a thing."

King Julien thought about Skipper's actions since the incident. He'd been more tolerant of Julien since the whole thing, and it made since. After all, Julien had been deemed an honorary penguin. Skipper still seemed aggravated by Julien's antics, but he didn't constantly put him down as before. It really was a drastic change, that the others seemed to take note of, but as far as Julien knew, they didn't question it. Julien felt bad though, and Skipper's better treatment of him was only a constant reminder of what he was doing. If Skipper had just stayed the same way, it would probably be easier for Julien to betray him- to betray all of them. But a king has to make tough decisions and sometimes his people get trampled by it. They would realize soon enough that that was what royalty was about... that is, as soon as they realized who their king was.

"And none of dem shall be harmed?" Julien asked.

"I have no time to waste on their puny existences." Blowhole scoffed. "And you shouldn't waste your time either. After all, we have a much bigger job at flipper and paw."

"I know... but I want to rule over them. You promised I would, and I know how you villiany types break your promises."

"Trust me, I'm not interested in any of them except the penguins." Blowhole assured.

"But you do remember our agreement on dem as well?"

"Yes," Blowhole sighed, getting annoyed at Julien's doubting. Though, the dolphin knew he had every reason to doubt, but when he had picked this stupid king as his partner, he had expected him to be more gullible and not ask so many questions. "I just want some fun with the penguins... 'modify' them if you will."

"If I will what?"

"Nothing." Blowhole sighed, rolling his eyes. "I simply want to 'fix' them so they will better serve us in our glory."

"But remember my condition on dat. De leader is unchanged." Julien said, looking back up at his partner in crime.

Blowhole shook his head and made a little grunt of distaste. "Yes, I won't harm Skipper's personality." He replied.

"Good." Julien mumbled.

"I don't know what you could see in him. If anything, a lemur should want to date a pretty female lemur."

"You know nothing of Skippa." Julien replied, crossly.

Blowhole could have very well argued more on this, since he and his arch-rival knew more about each other than anyone else did, but he knew it would be fruitless to argue with a self-centered king.

"Whatever." The dolphin replied. "We'll make our move soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but it establishes what you need to know. Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: A Private Matter

**Finally an update. This is playing Julien a bit lusty. Sorry if you don't like. I'm going to posting this message here on most of my stories as I work on them:**

**If you'd like a little sad Christmas fanfic with Private, check back with me in December. I've been spending a lot of time on a fanfic of this type, and hopefully if you do check it out, you will not be disappointed.**

A PENGUIN'S FUZZY LITTLE FRIEND

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?  
>In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true<br>As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do

-_Betrayed_ by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE: A PRIVATE MATTER<p>

Ich nehm mein Schicksal in die Hand  
>Mein Verlangen ist bemannt<p>

Wo das süße Wasser stirbt  
>weil es sich im Salz verdirbt<p>

(I take my destiny in my own hands  
>My desire is manned<p>

Where the fresh water dies  
>because it taints itself in salt)<p>

-_Mann Gegan Mann _by Rammstein

_Blowhole's clicking laugh sent shivers down Skipper's spine. Julien was tempted to offer a place against the royal chest for warmth, but it was certainly not the time. Skipper seemed out of it. He was totally bewildered. He had suspected __**nothing. **_

"_I'll leave you to your price." Blowhole clicked to Julien. "Try to make it quick though, we have little time."_

_He winked at Julien before closing the door and setting the code activated lock. Julien smiled slightly and looked at Skipper. He was speechless for a moment and as Julien opened his mouth to speak, Skipper spoke; "You were a... double, double agent?"_

"_I will be excusing de interruption of the King," Julien said, rolling his eyes. "And be answering your silly question instead."_

_Skipper stared at him waiting for an answered. Julien sighed and shook his head. This dumbfounded state of Skipper was cute, but a bit annoying._

"_Yes." Julien finished._

_ Skipper gasped as though it was a conclusion that no one could have suspected. Julien began to __feel bad. The only way he could be this surprised was if he had had a lot of faith in Julien, right?_

"_Why?" Skipper croaked._

"_Dat, is why the fish left you wit' me." Julien said, and smiled widely at Skipper._

_Skipper backed up against the wall and glared at Julien. "I'll say nothing. You'll never get anything out of me!"_

"_Silly penguin," Julien cooed, shaking his head and taking a step or two toward Skipper. "You don't need to be saying anything."_

_He closed the space between them, and placed his paws on Skipper's firm chest, stroking the white plumage._

"_Unless of course, it is; 'I love King Julien'." He murmured._

_ Enlightenment flicked into Skipper's eyes as he stared into Julien's, as he realized what Julien wanted, what he had craved for so long. A tentative flipper wrapped over Julien's waist, just at the verge of being wrapped around his bum. The other was placed on Julien's shoulder, stroking his fur softly._

"_A king can have whatever he wishes." Skipper said softly, leaning up towards Julien's muzzle._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ringtail<em>!" Skipper barked loudly, snapping Julien out of his daze.

The King had been slumped in his seat, staring off toward the penguin habitat, waiting for the penguins to emerge and for Skipper, in his strong, masculine voice, to begin giving them orders. Julien could think of some orders he'd like to receive from Skipper...

"_Ringtail! Calling Ringtail!_" Skipper shouted in the lemurs face.

Julien snapped back into reality again and drew back, annoyed.

"There is no need to be being this close." He said, though he wouldn't mind it if Skipper wasn't angry.

"I've been trying to ask you a question for the past five minutes!" Skipper bellowed, and Julien could tell he was seriously angry. His blue iceberg ice were burning wildly, and his voice conveyed nothing more than determination to know what he wanted to know. Julien would have played up his normal routine a bit more, but he was a bit frightened by Skipper's voice and eyes.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked, quietly.

"Have you seen Private?"

"The small penguin?"

"Yes, the small penguin!"

"The little, chubby one, about this high-..." Julien began to regain his courage but it was smacked out of him. Literally. By Skipper.

He'd been smacked by Skipper before, but never in such a frustrated, and infuriated manner. It hurt very much when done this way, and he drew back, holding his stinging cheek. His eyes showed his hurt, but Skipper's eyes did not break their angry gaze and he showed no remorse.

"_Where_..." Skipper hissed, his low and venomous. "Is he?"

"What makes you think I would be knowing?" Julien asked. "I have not seen him since yesterday."

"When yesterday?" Skipper growled, ignoring Julien's question.

Julien could tell that he'd either made a mistake, or Skipper had some reason to believe that he had done something with Private. His guts knotted. Had Skipper been suspecting his partnership with Blowhole. Did he know that Julien had not wiped his paws clean of the sea?

"Whenever you were coming back from getting de snow cones." Julien whimpered.

Skipper's eyes burned farther into Julien. He was analyzing him. Looking for that weakness that was beginning to show in Julien's eyes. Fear. Fear that Skipper knew what he had been doing. Where he went when Skipper would say he could careless about where the lemur was. Julien couldn't help but feel a slight poke of giddy pleasure that Skipper might be monitoring his actions. Even if the penguin was doing it only for his commando things, Julien liked to think that he was doing it because he was interested in what he did in his spare time, maybe looking for some sort of sign that the lemur felt something for the penguin...

"Skipper," Kowalski said, snapping them both out of each others eyes and to look at the intellect. "Julien checks out fine. The evidence that he was there was planted, the security footage from last night gives us all the information we need to know to begin a search."

"Good work, soldier." Skipper said nodding.

He shot Julien a hateful glance before the two penguins left. Julien was stunned by Skipper's treatment of him. Even whenever they were fighting, he treated him as... well maybe not an equal but an adult to an adult. Not a police officer getting tough on a kid. His intestines had untied a bit, but he felt sick still. He watched the penguins enter their habitat and caught one last glance from Skipper that he wished he hadn't. He sighed and went back into a daydream, ignoring Mort and Maurice for the moment, more interested in his fantasy life than his real one.

* * *

><p>Julien tapped the dolphin on the back, who turned quickly, a ray gun like gizmo shooting up out of the front of his moped. It retracted as he saw it was Julien and the dolphin straightened back up.<p>

"How do you sneak around like that?" Blowhole chirped, tilting his head.

Julien shrugged, dully.

"Okay, what do you need?" The Doctor asked, sighing and crossing his flippers. "It better be important."

"Did you kidnap the short, chubby penguin?" Julien asked.

"Yes, in fact, I wanted to show you that now." Blowhole pressed a button and a sheet of metal slid down with Private strapped in metal cuffs to it.

The penguin looked harrowed and tired, he was slumping and nothing to say, he didn't even look surprised when his lazy eyes fell on Julien.

"What have you done to him?" Julien gasped.

"I've sucked all of his vigor out." Blowhole said, giving an evil laugh. "He no longer has a will to fight, nor even live."

Julien thought of saying something in protest to this. After all, he didn't think the other penguins deserved this even if he wasn't too fond of them. But he didn't and simply asked what he wanted to ask.

"So why did dey think I had something to do wit' the penguin's kidnapping?" Julien asked.

Blowhole looked at him for a minute before bursting into laughter, as did several of his henchmen, and the rest joined in, not wanting to be left out of whatever the joke was.

"Oh Julien, it was a mere jest," Blowhole said. "I had my lobsters plant a little false evidence linking you, so we could all have a good laugh."

And they broke out laughing again. The lobsters didn't find it quite as funny this time but with an evil eye from Blowhole they found it much more hilarious.

"Isn't dat kind of dangerous?" Julien asked.

"A bit yes," Blowhole admitted. "But I've got everything covered. Don't worry, I won't betray you."

He winked at Julien and Julien turned to leave.

"I won't be the Julien, and you the Skipper." Blowhole murmured as Julien walked away, causing the King to grimace a bit and pause before walking on.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I don't over-do or under-do Julien's accent, I'm not very good when it comes to them.<strong>


End file.
